godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SokogekiGoji
|nicknames =None |portrayedby =Mizuho Yoshida |used =GMK }} El SokogekiGoji (総攻撃ゴジ ) es el Godzilla suit usado en las peliculas 2001 Godzilla film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Nombre El nombre de Sokogeki viene de Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack's Japanese title, specificamente sōkōgeki (総攻撃 ), diciendo all-out attack, y Goji, que viene de nombre japones de godzilla Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detalles Para Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, Shusuke Kaneko decidio darle a Godzilla un nuevo look. El tomo ambos disenos del ShodaiGoji y el de las series Hensei y los combino para mantener a Godzilla mirando como lo hizo en la película original de Godzilla, pero también parecía bastante mod.El SokogekiGoji es el traje segundo más alto de toda la historia de Godzilla, ya que fue superado por el traje SnickersGoji de un comercial de Snickers en 2014, en la medición en más de dos metros de altura. Musculatura importante fue dada a este traje y el puntero y el pulgar garras se hicieron más largos que los otros dos. Se retiraron los alumnos y los iris de los ojos, la proyección de la impresión de ahora el mal carácter de Godzilla.Las Placas dorsales de Godzilla también se redujeron en tamaño desde el MireGoji anterior y volvieron a su aspecto original, suave y huesos de color blanco. Galleria Produccion ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Behind GMK 4.png Behindgmk1.jpg Gmkzilla.jpg Behind GMK 14.png Behind GMK 18.png 02godzillap.jpg SokogekiGoji Face.png Gsuit01b.jpg Godzillagmk.jpg SOKOGEKIgOJI.gif GMK - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GMK - Godzilla Face Shot.jpg GMK - Godzilla and Two Men.jpg Scenas Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack GMK - Godzilla Skin.png GMK - Godzilla Dorsal Plates.png GMK - Godzilla Appears.png Gsuit2001.jpg GMK - Godzilla Looks Over.png GMK - Godzilla Charges His Atomic Heat Ray.png Soko51.jpg Gmk godzilla02.jpg GMK G2.jpg GMK - Godzilla Back.png Godzilla_mill_3rd_01.jpg Head.jpg SokogekiGoji_01.png GMK Godzilla 1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-04-17h33m13s23.png GMK_-_Godzilla_Fires_Out_His_Chest.png Post-Production 4966692082 b551f1f0e5 b.jpg 4966692160 498413162c b.jpg 6-people.jpg SokogekiGoji_fire_extinguisher_breath.jpg Suit and Puppet Museum - SokogekiGoji.png SokogekiGoji Suit Museum Close-Up.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 3.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 4.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 15.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 16.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 17.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 24.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 25.jpg Godzilla Exhibit Japan photo by Stan Hyde 26.jpg SokogekiGoji head on February 2009.jpg Behindgmk9.jpg NHK - Heisei Godzilla, SokogekiGhido, FinalGoji, SokogekiGoji, KiryuGoji, SokogekiMosuImago, MireGoji.png|NHK 2014 documentary NHK - SokogekiGhido, SokogekiGoji, SokogekiMosuImago.png SokogekiGoji spotted in Ueno Park 1.jpg|Ueno park SokogekiGoji spotted in Ueno Park 2.jpg SokogekiGoji spotted in Ueno Park 3.jpg Great Godzilla 60 Years Special Effects Exhibition photo by Joseph Rouleau - SokogekiGoji 1.jpg Merchandise Covers G-025.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Juguetes Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2001.jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 2001 Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 2001 (Theatre Exclusive).jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Theatre Exclusive Godzilla 2001 BandaicreationFigureG2001.jpg|A figure of SokogekiGoji by Bandai Creation XplusFigureUSGGMK.jpg|A figure of SokogekiGoji by X-Plus Godzilla_Beanie_Baby.jpg|A SokogekiGoji Beanie Baby Plush 312ycbeVpiL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|ToyVault 50th Anniversary SokogekiGoji Godzilla Origins Plush XPlus-Gigantic-Godzilla-2001-GMK-Vinyl-Review.jpg|X-Plus Gigantic Series 15.5-inch figure Trivia *su traje FUE inspirado directamente el aspecto del diseño AlwaysGoji que apareció en Always: Sunset on Third Street 2. Originalmente, la postura de la demanda fue destinado a inclinarse hacia adelante, como un dinosaurio o Zilla, pero debido a la acumulación del contruccion del traje, lo que lo hacía imposible. El traje posee un mecanismo que levanta y baja la fila central de las placas dorsales, aunque el efecto es apenas visible en la película. Poll Do you like the SokogekiGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Villain Monsters Category:Millennium Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Millennium Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:CGI